Cleo finds a new guy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Well...he looks good, but I'm not interested." says Cleo. "Rikki is right. You can't whine about Lewis forever. Move on and forget." says Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Cleo finds a new guy**

 **Cleo, Rikki and Emma hang out by one of the tables outside the school when Rikki suddenly notice a guy she's never seen before.**

"Look over there. Who's that guy? He's hot, isn't he, Cleo?" says Rikki with her typical sexy smile.

"Well...he looks good, but I'm not interested." says Cleo.

"Rikki is right. You can't whine about Lewis forever. Move on and forget." says Emma.

"I can't, guys. Sorry..." says Cleo.

"Sure you can. That new handsome dude over there can help with that." says Rikki.

"C'mon...he'd never even think about me. I'm not awesome enough." says Cleo.

"Yes, you are, girl. You're much more cool than you admit." says Emma.

"Thanks, but I don't deserve all the credit you both give me." says Cleo.

"Of course you do, Cleo. You're smart, beautiful and funny. Any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend, trust me." says Emma.

"For real...?" says Cleo.

"Yeah." says Rikki.

"Thanks..." says Cleo.

"I'd give the new guy a go, but I already have Zane so I can't." says Rikki.

"Alright. I'll talk to him, but nothing more." says Cleo.

"Sweet. Go get him, baby." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

Rikki gently push Cleo on the arm as a way of telling her to go over to the new guy.

"Don't get anything in a twist. I'm not making any promise. I will just talk to him, that's all." says Cleo.

Cleo walk over to the new guy.

"Hello, my name's Cleo Sertori." says Cleo with a cute little smile.

"Hi, Cleo. I'm Justin...Justin Barkley." says the guy.

"Oh, nice name. Are you new here?" says Cleo.

"Yeah. My sisters and I just moved here from Oxeville." says Justin.

"Okay." says Cleo as she blush a bit.

"You're beautiful." says Justin.

"Thanks...I think..." says Cleo.

"No fear, girl. I really think you're a beauty." says Justin.

"Sweet." says Cleo.

"Are you free for a coffee after school, maybe...?" says Justin.

"I was gonna...uh...I mean, sure. Yes, me is free." says Cleo.

"Nice, indeed." says Justin.

"Meet you outside Rikki's Cafe at seven?" says Cleo.

"Sounds good. I'll see ya there." says Justin. "Now I have class."

"Okay." says Cleo.

Cleo walk back to Rikki and Emma.

"How far did you get with him?" says Rikki with a sexual smile.

"Rikki, please. I only talked to him." says Cleo.

"Oh...I though you two had sex!" says Rikki all fake-surprised.

"Sex before a first date? Ewww!" says Cleo.

"I've sucked dick before many forst dates." says Rikki.

"Rikki, don't be disgusting." says Emma.

"Whatever..." says Rikki.

8 hours later.

Cleo ( wearing a purple dress ) show up outside Rikki's Cafe.

"Hi, Cleo." says Justin when he show up.

Justin wear a tuxedo.

"Hello, you look handsome." says a nervous Cleo.

"Thank you." says Justin. "You're very beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." says Cleo.

"Nice that I can make you happy." says Justin.

Cleo and Justin enter Rikki's Cafe.

"Hello, welcome to Rikki's. What can I get you?" says Rikki, who act as if she and Cleo didn't know each other so she won't make Cleo uncomfortable.

"A table in the corner, two medium servings of sushi and a two cups of coffee, please." says Cleo as she open her purse.

"No, allow me to pay for this. I asked you out." says Justin.

Justin pay and then Rikki show Cleo and Justin to a table.

4 hours later when she get home, Cleo pull off her dress, bra and panties, put on an oversized t-shirt and then goes to bed.

The next day, Cleo wake up to the buzz of her phone.

"Cleo here."

"Hi, Cleo. It's Justin."

"Oh, hello. It was awesome last night."

"Thanks. I had a good time too. Actually jerking my cock for you now, baby."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, baby."

"Nice."

Cleo roll up the shirt a bit, exposing her pussy.

Cleo use her left hand to play with her pussy.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with my little pussy for you, Justin."

"Sexy. My cock's hard for you, Cleo. I wish you were here."

"I'd love to be there."

"Your voice is so fucking sexy."

"Thanks...you're...uh...sexy too."

"Is your pussy wet now?"

"Yes, it's wet. I'm...horny."

"Me too."

"Awww! So...so...sexy."

"Fuck, here I cum!"

"Mmm, me too!"

4 hours later.

"Did you and the new guy have sex?" says Rikki.

"No, not last night, but he called me this morning and had phone sex with me." says Cleo.

"Why no real sex?" says Rikki.

"I don't have sex this early in a relationship." says Cleo.

"I do." says Rikki.

"Yeah, you're a slut." says Cleo.

"True, a badass high end slut." says Rikki with a sweet smile.

"Yes. That's what I meant my friend." says Cleo in a soft cute tone.

"Thanks, Cleo. You understand me so well." says Rikki.

"Of course we've been friends for nearly 4 years now." says Cleo.

"It's been that long? Sexy. Cool. Nice." says Rikki with a nice friendly laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, it has been that long." says Cleo.

"Alright, girl." says Rikki. "See ya later. I gotta head over to Zane's place. I promised him a blowjob. Or a 2 hours long blowjob, to be exact."

"Have fun my sexual friend." says Cleo.

The next day.

"Justin, please come over to my house tonight. My dad and sister won't be home so we can get cozy." says Cleo.

"When you say 'cozy' are you talking about sex?" says Justin.

"Oh, yeah!" says Cleo, acting similar to Rikki.

"Nice. I was looking forward to you being ready for me and my cock." says Justin.

"Please be gentle. I've only done it with one other guy before. He was my first and I only had sex with him like 4 or 5 times." says Cleo.

"I promise to go easy on you, Cleo." says Justin.

"Thanks." says Cleo.

"Do I need to buy a pack of fuck rubbers?" says Justin.

"There's no need for that. I'm on pills." says Cleo.

"Nice. I'm glad I can fuck you all natural." says Justin.

"Me too. I have to admit that sex without condom feels better than sex with condom. Oh dear, never thought those words would ever come from my mouth. That's more of a Rikki thing." says Cleo.

"Rikki...?" says Justin.

"Yes...Rikki Chadwick. She's one of my best friends." says Cleo.

"Oh, okay." says Justin.

"Rikki and Emma Gilbert are my two BFFs." says Cleo.

"That's cool." says Justin.

"Do you have any friends?" says Cleo.

"No, unfortunately not." says Justin.

"Well...you have me." says Cleo, all sexy.

"Fuck, yeah! My cock's getting hard." says Justin.

"Don't wank off, save it for tonight." says Cleo.

Cleo is surprised at how sexual she herself is. She think she might have learned it from Rikki.

"As you wish, sexy girl." says Justin.

"Yeah. Here's a little preview." says Cleo as she for just a few seconds lift up her shirt so that Justin can see her boobs.

8 hours later.

"Cleo, are you sure you don't want to go with us? Your mother's not seen you in months..." says Mr Sertori.

"Yes, dad. I'm sure. Rikki and Emma might come over." says Cleo.

"Well, alright then." says Mer Sertori as he and Kim leave the house.

Cleo change into a sexy black leather push-up bra that she's borrowed from Rikki and a pair of shiny purple latex tights.

"Hmm, ready for...uh...sexy time." says Cleo.

25 minutes later, someone rings the door bell.

Cleo open and sees Justin.

"Hi, please come in." says Cleo.

"Thanks, Cleo." says Justin as she enter the house. "You wear glasses?"

Cleo forgot that she has her glasses on.

"Yeah. I usually wear contacts so not many people know, but my eye-sight is reduced by like 40 %." says Cleo.

"So you don't see perfect without contacts or glasses?" says Justin.

"Exactly. If I wear no glasses or contacts I can't even read properly." says Cleo.

"It's okay. You can wear glasses. I still think you're sexy." says Justin.

"Okay. Won't switch to contacts then." says Cleo.

"Yeah. You should start wearing your glasses in public. They make you seem more sophisticated." says Justin.

"Thanks, let's go upstairs. I wanna show you my room 'cause that's where my bed is, of course." says Cleo.

"Sounds good, baby." says Justin.

"Yeah, me think so too." says Cleo with a cute smile.

Cleo and Justin goes up to Cleo's room.

"Tadaaah!" says Cleo when she open the door to her room.

"Nice." says Justin.

"I know it's not much, but it's my room." says Cleo. "You're one of few guys who's been in here."

"Okay and there's another place where few guys have been, right...?" says Justin.

"Where?" says Cleo confused.

"Down here, sexy girl." says Justin as he touch Cleo's pussy through her tights.

"Yeah, true. Only my former boyfriend has been in that place, dude." says Cleo with a childish smile.

"Alright." says Justin as takes off his jacket and shirt and unzip his jeans so his cock pop out.

"Nice, cock!" says Cleo in joy.

Cleo takes off her bra and tights and put on an oversized green punk rock t-shirt.

"I'm gonna wear this while you fuck me." says Cleo.

"That's sexy. I've no problem with that." says Justin.

"Cute...uh...I mean sexy." says Cleo as she goes down on all 4 on the bed and roll up the shirt a little bit so Justin has access to her pussy.

Justin slide his cock into Cleo's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Holy shit, you're twice as big as my old boyfriend was." moans Cleo, who enjoy it.

"Does it hurt...?" says Justin.

"No, me love it. Fuck me." moans Cleo.

"Yeah, baby." moans Justin as he fuck Cleo, all sexy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Bang my cute pussy. It feels wonderful." moans Cleo.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Justin in a manly tone.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Cleo.

"You're so fucking nice." moans Justin.

"Thanks...you're awesome too." moans Cleo.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Justin, fucking harder.

"Mmm, so sexy. Drill me, man." moans Cleo.

"Yes, Cleo. You're so fucking sexy." moans Justin. "I like your pussy, your voice and your baggy shirt."

"And I like your big cock, your manly body and how nice you are." moans Cleo.

"That's great." says Justin.

42 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Justin as he cum in Cleo's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Cum in me, sooo sexy!" moans Cleo.

The next day.

"So how was it, little Cleo?" says Rikki, calling Cleo 'little' as she usually do.

"What...?" says Cleo confused.

"Getting fucked for the first time in over a year last night, of course." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

"How do you know...?" says Cleo.

"By the way you beam with joy, girl. I've not seen you this happy since back when you and Lewis had done it on Mako beach." says Rikki.

"Uh...it...was...good." says Cleo.

"Where did Justin cum?" says Rikki.

"In me." says Cleo as she blush a lot.

"In you? Nice! Someone's taken a page from my book of sex rules. I'm very fuckin' proud of you." says Rikki. "Mama's girl has finally grown into a true sex-kitten."

"Mama? Seriously?" says Cleo.

"Yes. I'm your mama in the sexual zone. Don't forget who taught you how to fuck boys." says Rikki.

"I do remember what you've taught me. I'll never be able to thank you enough for it." says Cleo.

"That's okay. I'm glad I could teach you all my fuck-tricks and sexual stuff so you can have good sex with a bunch of pleasure." says Rikki.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a good teacher, Rikki." says Cleo.

"Of course I am. Me is a master slut, ya know." says Rikki.

"See you later." says Cleo.

2 days later in Justin's bedroom.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Cleo.

Justin fuck Cleo nice and slow.

"Yes, feels good..." moans Cleo. "So sexy!"

"It's good for me too, Cleo. Your pussy is warm and soft." says Justin.

"Thanks. Do me a bit harder, please..." moans Cleo.

"Sure, baby." says Justin as he fuck harder.

"Mmm, yes! Sexy." moans Cleo.

"Yeah, this is sexy, indeed." moans Justin.

"I love your cock." moans Cleo.

"And I love your awesome pussy." moans Justin.

"Mmm, that's erotic...and so sexy!" moans Cleo.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Justin in a manly tone.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Justin as he cum in Cleo's pussy.

"OMG, fucking sweet...!" moans Cleo as she get a very nice orgasm.

"Thanks for a great fuck, Cleo." says Justin.

"Justin, you were amazing." says Cleo.

"I did my best." says Justin.

"And me could never ask for more." says Cleo.

"Where did you learn to be so erotic, did you watch porn?" says Justin.

"No, but I have a friend who've taught me how to fuck." says Cleo.

"Okay. Who's this friend...?" says Justin.

"Rikki. She's an expert on everything sexual." says Cleo.

"I've heard rumors about that." says Justin.

"Are you telling me that you wanna fuck her?" says Cleo.

"Not at all. She seems nice, but blondes were never my type. I like you." says Justin.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Cleo.

"Yeah. You're the type of girl I've been searching for." says Justin.

"I'm happy." says Cleo with a cute smile.

"So am I, baby." says Justin.

"Cool." says Cleo.

"Sexy." says Justin.

4 hours later.

"Cleo, you've had sex again. That's sweet." says Rikki.

"I don't know how you can tell." says Cleo.

"She's observant." says Emma.

"Yes, I am." says Rikki.

"Little too observant for my taste." says Cleo.

"I can see what you mean, Cleo." says Emma.

"Thanks, Em." says Cleo.

"Hey!" says Rikki. "I'm still here, remember?"

"And there we have a typical Rikki reaction. So cute." says Cleo.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Rikki, high fiving Cleo.

"Oh, yeah!" says Cleo, high fiving back.

"Cleo, was Rikki right? Did you have sex?" says Emma.

"Yes..." says Cleo.

"Awesome! Mama's girl is getting experienced." says Rikki.

"Mama?" says Emma confused.

"Yeah." says Rikki. "When it comes to sex, I'm Cleo's mama."

"Yes, she is." says Cleo.

"Weird." says Emma.

"Sure, but also sweet." says Cleo.

The next day.

"Cum on my face..." whisper Cleo as she jerk Justin off.

"Alright, sexy girl." moans Justin.

"Your cock is so handsome." says Cleo with an erotic smile.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Justin as he cum over Cleo's face.

Cleo swallow as much of the cum as she can.

"Yummy!" says Cleo.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, baby." says Justin.

"Call me 'Cleo' please...not 'baby'..." says Cleo.

"Alright, Cleo." says Justin.

"Thanks." says Cleo.

"Cleo, want some pizza?" says Justin.

"Sure, we can go get pizza once I've cleaned your cum off my face." says Cleo.

"Too abd you can't keep my cum on your cute face." says Justin.

"I understand, but I will not go out in public with cum splashed over my face. People would think I'm a perverted hoe or something." says Cleo.

"We don't want that." says Justin.

"Exactly." says Cleo as she wash her face.

"Now you are clean my sexy girl." says Justin.

"Yup! Gonna put my pants back on and then we'll go get some pizza." says Cleo as she grab her sweatpants and put them on.

4 days later.

"What did you and Justin do last night, Cleo?" says Emma.

"I jerked him off and then we went out for pizza and sodas." says Cleo.

"You? Jerked off a guy? You're turning into a Rikki copy." says Emma.

"No, not at all. I'm still me. Not doing as sexual stuff as Rikki." says Cleo.

"Yeah, good point." says Emma.

"Let's go get sodas." says Cleo.

"Alright." says Emma.

15 minutes later at Rikki's Cafe.

"Pizza is good." says Justin.

"Is it your favorite food...?" says Cleo.

"I guess you could call it that." says Justin.

"Nice. Pizza's not bad. It's pretty good, yes." says Cleo.

"So, when do I get to meet your friends?" says Justin.

"How about on Friday?" says Cleo.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Justin.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night.

"Justin, these are my best friends Emma and Rikki." says Cleo. "Rikki, Emma, this is my new boyfriend Justin."

"Hi, my name's Rikki and I'm glad Cleo's finally found a manly guy." says Rikki.

"So you're Rikki huh? I've heard rumors about you." says Justin.

"Really? What have you heard about me?" says Rikki.

"That you're sex crazy and badass and always confident." says Justin.

"Well, true. I'm sexy crazy and totally fuckin' proud of it." says Rikki.

"I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." says Emma.

"Nice meetin' you as well. My name's Justin...Justin Barkley." says Justin.

"Emma...Emma Gilbert." says Emma.

"So, let's eat sushi and watch a sweet movie." says Cleo.

"Alright. I've got plenty of horror movies." says Rikki.

"I was thinking more like a romantic comedy." says Cleo.

"Chick flick? Are you fucking serious?" says Rikki.

"Very much so. I don't like horror." says Cleo.

"Oh, but I love it, along with sci-fi, fantasy, drama and porn." says Rikki.

"Rikki, don't mention porn." says Emma.

"Why not, Emma? Porn is awesome." says Rikki.

"I agree." says Justin.

"Wow! Cool." says Rikki.

"How about we meet in the middle? We can watch a porn comedy." says Cleo.

"Sounds good by me." says Justin.

"I agree." says Rikki.

"Me too." says Emma.

"Alright, porn comedy it is." says Cleo.

"This one's good." says Rikki as she put the disc for 'Birthday blowjobs' into the DVD player.

"Okay." says Cleo as she grab the remote and press play.


	5. Chapter 5

4 hours later.

Rikki is drunk and asleep on the floor, Cleo is only a little drunk, Justin is like Cloe and Emma is not drunk at all.

"I'll help Rikki home, leaving you guys to do...you know. See you tomorrow." says Emma.

"Alright, see you, Em." says Cleo.

Cleo and Justin walk up to Cleo's bedroom.

"Fuck me, please." says Cleo as she takes off her t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I will, Cleo, but first I wanna give you this." says Justin as he gives Cleo a gold ring with a violet stone. "Cleo Annabelle Sertori, will you marry me?"

"OMG...yes, of course!" says a very happy Cleo.

"That's great." says Justin as he slide the ring onmto Cleo's finger.

"I look forward to being your wife, but unfortunately we need to wait a few years. My dad won't let me marry a guy before I'm 21." says Cleo.

"Well, that's sad." says Justin.

"Yeah." says Cleo.

"I think we can manage." says Justin.

"Let's celebrate with a sexy fuck." says Cleo.

Justin takes off his clothes.

"Alright, sexy girl." says Justin as he slide Cleo's panties to the side and gently push his cock into her pussy.

Justin starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Mmm, yes! Drill my pussy with your manly spear!" moans Cleo.

"Fuck, yeah! Your dirty talk is so damn amazing." moans Justin.

"Thanks so fucking much!" moans Cleo, all sexy and horny.

"Cleo, you're sexy!" moans Justin.

"Fuck! So are you!" moans Cleo.

"Yeah...thanks." moans Justin.

"Drill me faster...please." moans Cleo.

"Alright, baby." says Justin, fucking faster.

"Mmmmm, yes!" moans a happy Cleo.

"I love you, Cleo." says Justin.

"I love you, Justin." says Cleo.

Justin fuck harder.

"Yes, that's the love I want right now. Drill my little pussy." moans Cleo.

"Ahhh, holy shit. Such a sexy pussy you have." says Justin.

"Thanks and you have a sexy cock." moans Cleo.

45 minutes later.

"Damn, yes!" moans Justin as he cum in Cleo's pussy.

"Awwww! Fucking awesome!" moans a very happy Cleo as she get a huge sweet orgasm.

 **The End.**


End file.
